gezogvian_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Verdan
The Republic of Verdan (Verdan, Verdania, RoV, or EV is a Modern class human nation composed of 74 provinces. It encompasses 2,439 solar systems, and 156 habitable planets, 122 of which are colonized. The Republic of Verdan falls to second place as the second largest human nation in the galaxy by population (1.9 trillion) economy (149 RUC), and military might (74,000). History Verdan is a very old nation, dating back to the dawn of man on Gezogvia, on the continent of Verdania, where the name Verdan originates. The nation of Verdan has had a troublesome past with its neighboring superpowers the Republic of Rootiga and Esmite. Both Rootiga and Esmite have claimed Verdanian territory as their core, leading to increased tensions as Rootigans call for the rebuilding of the GER. Esmite however has started numerous border conflicts and small scale wars with Verdan in the last century over colonial territory which resides between the two nations and their puppet states. Verdans worst relationship is with Nekoya, although purely due to Verdanian intervention and instigation. The Verdanians and Nekoyans have never gone to war despite Verdan publicly declaring the intention to eradicate Nekoya from the galaxy. The Verdanians have been incapable of warring Nekoya due to the Republic of Rootiga's declaration of protection over the small nation, as well as Nekoya being granted Blood Pact membership; an alliance of which Verdan currently resides. Colonization Verdanian expansionist policy brought the nation great wealth and conflict throughout the 24th century. The Republic of Rootiga is superior in terms of numbers of colonies, of which are highly developed, however Verdan has fewer much larger colonies, all of which have gained independence; a quality Rootigan colonies lack. Verdan so to speak, has taken the Republic of Rootigas place as the forefront of colonization among the Human nations, since the devastating loss in the colonial rebellion of 2223. Verdanian colonization has slowed down in recent years, primarily to invest in Verdanian colonies and outer territories in the far east. Foreign Relations Verdan historically was isolationist, expanding rapidly whilst leaving their neighbors to destroy one another. Yet this changed after the Akastasian-Verdanian war, since then Verdan has become far more interventionist and has been looking to expand its influence and control in the galaxy, primarily due to their alliance with the Republic of Rootiga. Nekoya Nekoyan-Verdanian relations are the worst in the galaxy, due to a long historical relationship of Verdanian aggression. Rootiga Verdan is Rootiga's greatest ally and Rootiga is Verdans. This was not always the case, as in the mid 23rd century the Verdanians fought a multi-decade war against the Rootigans. The war abruptly ended in 2265 when Verdan was attacked by an overwhelming alien species which devastated their fleets. However during the battle for Karodoa, the Rootigans arrived unexpectedly, and it was assumed by the Verdanian captains that they had come to deliver the final blow. The captains were proven mistaken when the Rootigan ships began to fire upon the enemy vessels. That battle sparked the alliance that still continues to this days. Most recently however relations have become strained due to Verdanian intervention in the Nekoyan civil war, causing many to push for the removal of Verdan from the Blood Pact due to violation of international AGN law. Category:Beniedum Quadrant